


You Shine so Bright it's Startling

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's Marcel!, just nerdiness in general, nerdy behavior, nerdy love, oh and Louis is a jackass, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel meets his crush under stressful circumstances and she discovers the nerd she`s nurtured a secret attraction to for so long cleans up very well indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Marcel fanfic... I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it! The first two chapters are in third person, and the rest is from Serenity's perspective. Yep. <3!

"Hey Serenity!" Marcel yelled, waving madly in an attempt to get her attention. "We're gonna work on that project in the library later right? We need to get a good grade on it, it's really important!" He ran toward her, dropping a few pens on the way. 'He's the definition of a dork,' Serenity thought. 'Grade A nerd with a capital N.'

She blushed furiously, embarrassed and nervous at the same time. "Marcel, We're going to your house after school, remember? I've got a million things to do right now, I can't go to the library with you." She didn't really have anything important to do, and she really did want to study with him, but what if someone found out? Her life would be ruined.

Marcel's face fell, hurt and sadness clouding his bright green eyes, which looked huge behind his thick glasses. Serenity wanted to tell him everything, tell him that she would study with him for the rest of forever if she could, but then he was turning around, mumbling, "See you later" and running back down the hall from which he had come.

Serenity sighed. The kid just got hurt way to easily, he took everything wrong. But he would bounce back. It was one of the advantages of being Marcel. Serenity knew he was hopelessly crushing on her, which is why he asked Mrs. Pinney to put them together for the science project in the first place. She has a secret love for his nerdy ways, but it was a no-one-in-the-world-must-know type of thing, so she hadn't told anyone yet. She just hoped that one day social status wouldn't matter anymore, and she and Marcel could be together, free from teasing and meanness.


	2. Chapter 2

'She hates me. I'm such a nerd. I don't even deserve to be her lab partner.' Marcel thought as he ran, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he ran right into Louis, the school bully.

"Hey four-eyes!" Louis spat, pushing Marcel to the ground. "Watch were your goin', huh?"

Marcel was petrified. "S--sorry, Louis, I d--didn't see you, and, um... sorry."

"Yeah, you'd better be! I think I might need to rough you up, give you some motivation to watch where the fuck you're walking." Louis was practically growling now, and Marcel whimpered, bracing himself.

Louis kicked him right in the face, blood from his nose splattering the linoleum. The stricken boy began crying again, trying to cover his face as the blows kept coming, rough kicks to his body and head that would most likely leave giant bruises in their wakes.

Suddenly, as if an angel had descended from heaven to save his life, he heard a beautiful voice yell, "Leave him alone, you prat! He's done nothing to you!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was awful. I had gone after Marcel to say I was sorry, and instead of finding him in the library, I had found him lying on the floor in the hallway, Louis kicking the crap out of him. His blood was all over everything, the floor, his face, his clothes, and Louis' shoes. I almost fainted, but reminded myself that head wounds tend to bleed a lot and he probably just had a broken nose. I had to stop this.

"Leave him alone, you prat! He's done nothing to you!" I yelled, yanking Louis off and pushing him to the ground.

Louis was shocked. "Serenity? Are you seriously sticking up for Super Nerd? Oh, this is great, I can't wait to tell the others."

"I don't give a SHIT who you tell, you ignorant prick, but you'd better get the fuck out of here before I go all crazy-bitch on your skinny ass!" I yelled, and Louis, being a total coward when it came to fair fights, picked himself up and stalked off grumpily, muttering something under his breath.

I ran over to where Marcel was laying and touched his face gently, causing him to wince in pain. "How bad is it?" I whispered, tearing up at the sight of him in such a state. Blood flowed from his nose, soaking into his hair and shirt, his lip was split, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Those were just the visible injuries, I knew the rest of his body would be much worse.

"S--serenity?" Marcel croaked, coughing a little. "Y--you don't have t--to help me, I'm... fine."

I frowned. "No, Marcel, you're not. Come on, we're going to my house. No one's home, we can get you cleaned up there. I wouldn't want my mom to see me looking like this if I were you."

I helped him up and walked him out to my car, letting him lean on me for extra support. The drive home was quiet. I had pulled a box of tissues out of my glove compartment for him to wipe his nose with, and most of the bleeding had stopped by the time we got to the house. I led him inside and up to my room, where I sat on the bed.

"So, you need to take a shower." I sighed. "You've got blood everywhere, and you're clothes need to be washed, as well. Take 'em off and hand them to me, I'll put them in the washer."

Marcel blushed. "But if I don't have any clothes on-"

"Well, keep your underwear on 'til you get in the bathroom, and I've got some of my brother's old clothes you can borrow while yours are in the wash." I interrupted, and Marcel relaxed.

"Okay." He agreed, and without another word, he began stripping. First his shoes, then his socks, followed by his glasses, pants, vest, outer shirt, tie, and undershirt. 

"Jeez, Marcel." I said when it was all in a pile on the floor. "That's a lot of clothes."

"Yeah, my mom wants me to look nice, so she's been dressing me like this since I was five."

I tried not to snort. "You let your mom dress you?"

"Yep." He answered, as if it was the most normal thing ever. I grinned at his cuteness.

"Well," I sighed, grabbing an arm load of clothes, "These are for you. Go get showered and changed. Oh, and Marcel?"

"Yes, Serenity?"

I pointed to his head. "Who does your hair?" 

"My mom."

I couldn't help it, I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcel took a shower while I washed his clothes, scrubbing the blood out of his shirts. When I was done, I went up to my room.

Woah.

Standing in the middle of my room, in my brother's old skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt, was Marcel. No, this couldn't be Marcel. Marcel had sleek, slicked back hair, and this boy's head was a mound of damp chocolate brown curls. It took me a second to realize this was his natural hair, and his hair gel had washed out in the shower.

And another thing. Since when was Marcel so goddamn fit? Like, seriously folks, this boy made Taylor Lautner look like a diseased monkey. Even with his injuries, he was hot. I was surprised the droplets of water sliding down his neck didn't sizzle.

"Marcel?" I squeaked. 

Marcel frowned. "Do I have something on my face?"

I was staring open-mouthed at the boy of my dreams, trying and failing again and again to make proper words. I finally got it. "No, Marcel, what happened to you?" 

"I don't know. What do you mean?" He shook his hair out of his eyes and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Um.." I was drawing a blank, literally in awe of what a shower and a quick clothing change had done for him. "You look really... different."

He still seemed to be confused. "I don't get it." He sighed. "You're just gonna have to tell me what you mean."

I took a deep breath. "You look hot. You're hair's all curly and messy, your eyes... I never really noticed how, um, beautiful they were, I didn't pay attention to them. The clothes are different, and they look really good on you. Not dorky. More.... sexy."


	5. Chapter 5

Marcel swallowed loudly, blushing bright red and staring at his shoes. "S--sexy?" He stammered, and I nodded.

"Really sexy." Then my body was moving towards him of it's own accord, my brain not even functioning well enough to get it to stop.

"What are you doing?" Marcel choked out, his hands coming out around my waist. He was seemingly conflicted about whether to pull me closer or keep me at a distance, and he was looking everywhere but my eyes.

"Marcel, has anyone ever kissed you?" I asked, bring a hand up to mess with his curls. He gulped again, backing up a few steps. When his back hit the wall he gasped, and I took the opportunity to kiss him, pressing our lips together and then pulling back with a loud pop.

Marcel licked his lips tentatively. "You taste like lip gloss and rain." he said, his voice wavering slightly. "Can we do that again?"

I answered his question by kissing him again, harder this time because I was sure about what I was doing. He pulled me close, hugging me affectionately as we melted together. It was like no kiss I had experienced before. It was soft, gentle, and caring, not rushed or forced in any way. It was perfect.

I pulled away reluctantly, gasping for breath and giggling at the same time. Marcel looked worried. "Did I do it right?" He asked, and I nodded, smiling. 

"You're perfect. Every other boy I've been with is just trying to get in my pants and go, but-"

"That seems really rude." Interrupted Marcel, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "You mean more to me than that, you're my first love."

Suddenly, my eyes were welling up with tears. Nobody had ever thought of me as special, boys had always just used me and left me alone. But Marcel was different. I new that now. And as I leaned in to kiss him again, I felt loved for the first time in a long time.


End file.
